


Compatible

by RoseRose



Series: Tiny Dom Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Paddling, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Steve and Tony have been dating for months, and each one thinks the other is a complete innocent with no idea of what BDSM is. They're both wrong. They find out, they have kinky sex. Featuring TinyDom!Steve and Sub!Tony





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on the Stuckony Discord. Thank you for the idea!
> 
> Extra thanks to Gabby (gabby227) for beta'ing this fic!
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!

Tony walked into his boyfriend's living room and sat on the couch. They'd been together for about six months at that point, and everything was going great. Well, almost everything. Their new sex life was incredibly vanilla. And while there was nothing wrong with that, Tony truly enjoyed being tied up and spanked or whipped regularly. Problem was, his boyfriend, Steve, was an artist, a truly good man, and blushed the first time he suggested sex. While he wasn't a virgin, there had been absolutely no sign that Steve knew what bondage was, much less was interested in engaging in it. Oh well, Tony could slowly introduce his boyfriend to the fun that is BDSM.

 

“Be right out!” Steve called from the bedroom. At that, Tony wriggled his butt deeper into the couch cushions and felt something underneath him. He reached in and pulled it out. It looked suspiciously like a ball gag, but there was no way Steve would have something like that. It must be a toy for his dog, Dodger. As Tony reached this conclusion, Steve, dressed in a delectable button up and the least stylish khakis possible, came out of the bedroom. Tony wasn't a tall man, but he dwarfed his slim blond boyfriend by several inches and significant muscle mass. Steve looked delicate and beautiful, yet his slim build was contrasted by a strong jaw. Overall, the effect when they first met had Tony instantly falling for Steve's looks. Falling for Steve's personality had taken longer, but at this point, Tony was completely head over heels.

 

“So, is this one of Dodger's toys?” Tony held up the ball with straps to show Steve, while giving Steve a clearly obvious once over and an appreciative wink at how his tiny boyfriend looked.

 

Steve exited the bedroom to find his boyfriend holding up a ball gag. That totally distracted from the gorgeous brown hair and soft t-shirt that clung to his boyfriend's well-toned chest and showed off the corded muscle on his arms. Tony's well-trimmed goatee highlighted his soft mouth and intense brown eyes. The distraction dismayed Steve, because not only was he distracted from the handsomeness that was his boyfriend, he was despairing at how innocent Tony clearly was. The item he was holding was obviously a ball gag, and he thought it was a dog's toy! While he'd love to get his boyfriend into his dungeon, there was obviously a lot of work to do in order to get there. Steve was convinced Tony would look beautiful on his St. Andrew's Cross, and maybe one day they'd get there. First, well, maybe he'd see if Tony liked being held down? Clearly he'd have to start small and simple.

 

“Here. I'll put that away.” Steve took the ball gag from Tony without answering the question as to what the item was. Shoving the gag in a drawer, Steve grabbed his coat. “Ready to go out to dinner, love? I made us reservations.” It was their six month anniversary, and while neither of them were fancy people, Steve was still taking Tony out to the little hole in the wall Ethiopian restaurant he had found.

 

Given it was an anniversary, Steve started reminiscing. “So, Tony, remember when we met? I thought you were so stuck up. I'm happy I learned otherwise!”

 

Tony grinned. “I deserved that, though. What did I do? I showed up at your art show as Tony Fucking Stark and said 'You  _ will _ paint my portrait.' That was horribly arrogant of me. I just loved your art so much I couldn't help myself!”

 

“I only painted it because you were even more enthused by me after I told you that I didn't give in to bullying or imperious demands than before. And it wasn't the enthusiasm of making someone who turned you down do something, but rather I could tell you were thrilled to meet someone who would say 'No' to Tony Stark.” Steve hated bullies, and was prepared to hate the man who had made such demands, but Tony's delight in being turned down had saved their relationship.

 

Tony, for his part, fell for Steve as soon as Steve met Tony's bots. Instantly, Steve acted like they were alive, not lifeless metal. He introduced himself to Dum-E and U, and played fetch with them while Tony finished up his work. Tony had no idea how an arrogant ass like himself had caught such a genuinely nice man. Still, it took them nearly six months to get together, so not only was this their six month relationship anniversary, it was their one year anniversary of knowing each other. Tony decided that tonight he would ask Steve to put him in handcuffs. They were simple ones; basically toys and meant for sex. And, he knew that even if Steve wasn't interested, Steve would never mock Tony. In fact, he'd probably get some very good and sweet sex. Either he'd get started on introducing his boyfriend to BDSM or he'd get great comfort sex. Win-win situation.

 

Dinner was full of delicious food, engaging conversation, and bedroom eyes. It was over an hour of foreplay, leaving both men with the sense of delightful anticipation. The drive home was perhaps a bit faster than the road laws allowed, and as they arrived at Tony's this time, they were already kissing each other as they reached the bedroom. Stumbling in, they started stripping each other. Suddenly Steve paused, feeling tension in Tony's body not normal for when they were starting sex. “Tony? Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes. I just... I had an idea for tonight?” With that, Steve watched Tony pad in bare feet and underwear over to the bedside table. Opening it, Tony pulled out a pair of well made but clearly sex toy handcuffs. “I'd like you to put these on me, please.” Steve could hear the note of pleading along with a nervous tremor in Tony's voice, but it barely sunk in past his relief.

 

Steve chuckled and said, “So  _ that's _ what you're into!”

 

Tony immediately shrunk in to himself, suddenly looking smaller than Steve's tiny body. “I'm sorry... I guess you're not...”

 

Mid-sentence, Steve broke in. “No, no! I'm happy! Honey, we're going to have so much fun tonight, and then tomorrow, you're coming over to my place and I hope you'll be happy!” Steve plucked the handcuffs from Tony's hand. “Now, are you just into bondage, or am I in charge tonight? I'll keep it simple since we haven't gone over anything, but I can certainly take control.” Steve's whole stance changed. Suddenly he was projecting power far beyond his body. Tony soaked it in, ready to listen.

 

“You're in charge... Master.” The last word was said tentatively, not sure if Steve was ready to go that far, but Tony wasn't going to look the gift horse of his boyfriend going toppy on him in the mouth.

 

At the word  _ Master _ Steve let out a low growl. “Finish stripping and lay on the bed, with a pillow under your ass. Hands above your head.” Steve's voice held a commanding snap that had Tony rushing to obey, the endorphins already starting to flow into his body. Tony realized that his boyfriend was either an experienced Dom or the best amateur he ever ran into, because that voice could make him listen no matter what. Before he even finished that thought, he was naked and on the bed. Steve leaned over him and handcuffed his hands together. “You will not move. No matter what I do, or how hard you or I cum, you Will. Not. Move.” A tremor ran through Tony, and his already hard cock started to leak precum at the sound of command in Steve's voice.

 

“Yes, Master.” Tony's voice wasn't really steady as the arousal made it shake. Steve, who was hard as nails at hearing Tony call him  _ Master _ , had to work to hold himself back from cumming right then and there at the sweet submission his boyfriend was giving him. Steve's eyes raked along Tony's body, laid out on the bed like a sacrifice. Sweat beaded along Tony's skin, making him glow. As Steve's eyes reached Tony's cock, the drips of precum glistening on the tip, Steve's tongue darted out to lick his lips due to how delicious his boyfriend was laying there for him. Clambering onto the bed, condom and lube in hand, he realized Tony's muscles were trembling at the effort involved in not moving.

 

“You're doing so good for me, pet. Listening to what I say and all ready for me. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long. You're so beautiful.” As Steve talked, he gently stroked along Tony's leg, almost as if soothing a skittish colt. When Steve called Tony  _ beautiful _ , the blush on Tony's cheeks made him smile. Sliding the condom on and slicking himself up, Steve pressed his cock at Tony's entrance.

 

Tony, for his part, was sinking into the pleasure of obeying. While he wasn't hitting subspace, which he hadn't been in for years, he was enjoying the thrill of obeying and being restrained. He wasn't caring about his reactions anymore, he was just caring about following Steve's command. As soon as he felt Steve's cock at his hole, he let out a full body sigh to relax everything. He was ready to be filled, eager for it, and knew it was coming. He also knew Steve would wait as long as it took for him to relax for it, so he did so right away. He wanted to be the best pet for Steve. Tony moaned as he felt Steve's cock push in past the first ring of muscle. “Ohh, Steve! Yes, thank you Master!”

 

Soon, Tony was lost in waves of pleasure. The effort required to keep still as Steve pounded in to him just made the sensations he was feeling all the stronger. It always surprised him, in the best way, how hard his tiny, delicate boyfriend could thrust into his ass, but Steve was capable of keeping up a practically brutal pace. Tony had melted into pinpricks of sensation. His ass. His hands and wrists. The flaring spots along his body as Steve stroked. “M-master! I'm gonna cum!”

 

“You cum when I cum,” Steve growled. With that, Tony nearly shot his load, and only immense effort kept him from either moving or cumming. Fortunately, Steve was apparently enjoying the sensations as well, and came only a couple of strokes later. As soon as Tony felt Steve cum, his cock shot off, painting both their chests.

  
“Good job, pet.” Was the last thing Tony heard as Steve cleaned them both off, and Tony drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Steve woke up first. Seeing the handcuffs on the bedside table, he realized the previous night was not a dream. He grinned; given how sweetly Tony had obeyed him the night before, maybe he'd take the surprise Steve had for him today well. Still, not one to leave something like this to chance, Steve would make sure the day started off right. Breakfast in bed and a printout of a kink list to look for hard limits would be the name of the game. He wanted to make sure that when they got the surprise, they could play right away. Steve was looking forward to seeing if Tony dropped into subspace as beautifully as he submitted the night before.

Tony woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Stretching, he saw Steve holding the tray. “Hey there, honey. Sleep well?” Steve asked him.

“Yeah, babe, I did. Last night was amazing, and now I wake up to breakfast? I am the luckiest man on Earth!” Steve set the tray down for Tony, who noticed the paper on the tray. “Huh, what's this?”

Steve turned bright red. “It's a checklist for figuring out your hard limits so we can keep having fun like last night. Ask me if there's anything you want to know about.”

Tony slowly smiled, with a predatory edge. “Oh, Steve, I know all about it. My safe word is quark.”

Steve burst into delighted laughter, “Of course your safe word is related to science! We're going to have fun, love. I have something to show you at my place after breakfast.” Tony quickly finished eating. He really wanted to know what Steve had to show him, especially after being presented with the list. Filling out the list was also done quickly, but thoroughly. He then presented it to Steve.

“Thank you. Let's head on over to my place now.” Tony drove even quicker than the previous night to get to Steve's house. Upon arrival, they entered and went to a door that had never been unlocked.

“I thought that was a back door or something?” Tony was curious, since he'd never been through that door.

“No. This door leads to my basement.” Steve smiled, though his ears were a bit red, and he opened the door, leading Tony through.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tony gasped. The room was a sex dungeon, one set up for complicated BDSM scenes. There was a St. Andrew's cross, a spanking horse, more than one sex bench set up for different positions, as well as a bed with built in restraints. The walls had shelves with various sex toys and pain implements, including different kinds of whips, floggers and paddles, as well as a humbler and various restraint methods. “Wow... this is an amazing set up.” Tony was half hard in his pants from seeing all the various items for use.

“So, pet. Are you ready to play?” Steve's entire demeanor changed from the tentative man showing the way to the dungeon to the sexy Dom he had been the night before. It made Tony warm to his bones to watch his tiny boyfriend's personality fill up the room.

“Yes Master. I'm ready.” Tony started to slip into the place where only his master's voice mattered.

“Strip and go stand facing the St. Andrew's Cross.” Ever since Steve had met Tony, he'd wanted to make that gorgeous ass of his red. Standing like that against the cross, well... he'd also get to watch Tony's muscles play out with every stroke. He'd have to work hard not to cum at the sight. He wanted to fuck Tony's ass tonight over that horse, and he was going to, but not before Tony's ass was cherry red. As Tony went to the cross, Steve also stripped, and went to the long line of implements to get a paddle. He'd try other things other times, but a paddle would do an amazing job of reddening that round, firm, smooth butt on his pet. After making sure the paddle was in good shape, Steve turned around to find that Tony had followed his instructions perfectly.

“Good job, pet. Now, raise your hands along the crossbars, I'll go ahead and secure you.” Tony obediently raised his hands. God, it was so amazing to see his usually snarky boyfriend obey his every word. He wouldn't want it outside of here, but in his dungeon, it made his blood sing, and his cock throb. Steve quickly secured Tony to the cross. He loved seeing his beautiful pet in restraints.

“Feel free to let me know how you're doing, pet. I want to hear you, but I don't want you to cum just yet, okay?”

“Yes, master. I'm ready, master.” Tony was dropping fast. Apparently Steve really did it for him. He was already hard, but not even caring because all he wanted to do was please his master. Tony wasn't floating yet, but he figured that he would be very soon. At least he was confident that Steve would be just as good at aftercare as he was at domming him.

“Oh!” The exclamation was torn from his throat as the first smack of the paddle hit Tony, right on his butt cheek. The pain was a sharp sting surging directly to his cock that faded into glorious warmth. The second smack brought out a second sharp cry and then he was floating. The pain grounded him in his body, but time was no longer important. All that was important was how he felt and making sure he listened to his master. Soon the rhythmic thumping had him moaning. Maybe he was saying “More!” but he was no longer entirely sure. He just kept making sounds because his master had said he wanted to hear him.

Steve realized that Tony had slipped into subspace when he stopped holding up his head. After a few hits, he decided to check in with his pet, make sure that he was enjoying everything. “Hey, there, pet. You still good?” Steve accompanied the check-in with running his hands across Tony. It both let him see how he was doing, and touch the silken skin that covered hard muscle.

“Mmmm, yes, Master. More, please!” Steve couldn't help but give in, though he knew he was going to have to stop soon if he wanted to be in his pet's ass before he came. Tony's butt was glorious, red and almost glowing. Two more hard smacks, one to each cheek, and Steve sighed. Time to switch it up.

“Can you stand up without being tied, pet?” Steve was actually a bit concerned about that, as Tony seemed to be pretty far down in subspace.

“Mmmhmmm.” Tony was obviously blissed out, but still tracking on Steve's voice. Steve undid the restraints, and Tony swayed, but remained standing.

“Okay, pet, you're doing an amazing job. We're going to head over to that horse, and you're going to bend over it so I can fuck you. Your ass is amazing. You can cum, but I will be taking your ass until I cum, understand? Tell me the plan.” Steve wanted to make sure his pet was tracking the plan. He didn't want Tony to be surprised by the cock in his ass.

“I'm bending over the horse so you can fuck me, Master. I get to cum when I want, but you'll use me until you're done.” Tony was still deep in his subspace, but able to ground on his master's voice. He wasn't entirely sure when he was going to cum. He could tell his cock was hard and primed, but it was also a bit distant because of how well he was floating. Having done this a couple times, he knew his orgasm might take him by surprise; this floating was the best part. Nothing mattered. His master guided him carefully and helped him bend over. His ass was at just the right height for Steve to take it while standing, and his cock was trapped between himself and the horse in a way that was just shy of painful.

After bending Tony over, Steve took a moment to contemplate his pet's ass. It was a cherry red that practically glowed. He wanted to take it, hard and fast, but he couldn't, yet. Next time he'd plug Tony beforehand so he didn't have to start slow, but this time he hadn't wanted to do that before the paddling. This time, as Steve lined up at Tony's hole, he held onto those reddened cheeks, sending gentle waves of pain through Tony, which actually relaxed his hole as the pain aroused the man. Sliding his cock into Tony gently, Steve let out a groan. He slid back and forth, finding Tony's sweet spot. He knew when he hit it because Tony let out a low moan and came. But, just like he promised, he kept thrusting into his pet. The overstimulation had Tony moaning constantly, but it wasn't long before Steve himself came.

After he collapsed over the horse himself for a minute, Steve helped Tony over to the large bed. He gently cleaned the two of them up with a washcloth. He brought over a glass of water, and made sure Tony drank some before he laid down next to him to cuddle. Steve pet and snuggled him as he slowly came up from subspace.

“Mmmm, that was really nice.” Tony mumbled, not quite all the way there. “I had fun. Can we do that again?”

“Of course, love!” Steve said, smiling and holding back laughter that was sure to be misunderstood. “I enjoyed myself as well. You need anything more, or should we cuddle to sleep?”

“Let's cuddle. We can eat dinner after our nap.” Tony turned over and snuggled in to Steve.

As they started to drift off, Steve mumbled one more thing, “Maybe I can get you a collar sometime....” and then they both fell asleep.


End file.
